Crest of Sanctity
by SapphireBeta
Summary: This is the story of the 13th digidestined and her digimon (you'll have to figure that out!) It's PG-13 cuzza some suggestive situations and a bit of obsessiveness. Also it has a bit of a Taito and developing Daiken side story. It's only the prologue, 5 r


Crest of Sanctity

Prologue/Author's Notes

Okay, this is something I must say or you might not know:

1)This story is set just after the Blackwargreymon arc.

2)The Destiny/Holy Stones are just as important.

3)I'm using the original names for the Digidestined but not other things (there are too friggin' many)

4)The new 'ally' is someone the digiwarriors know quite well…guess who! 

Simple, ne? I'll also use some Japanese words that'll be explained later

Also I want to give a little about two new characters.

Lililandra (Lili, Liliko) Aishou

11

Lililandra is originally from Laverly,MDin the US. She is currently staying with here father who moved back to his ancestral country after the death of her mother. She has long black hair, honey eyes and chestnut brown skin (her mother was African-American). Lililandra was named so because she has been sickly since birth. Lili (Lily)- represents the fragility of her body and landra- from her aunt Sandra who, against all odds, fought cancer for 10 years. 

Genkyo Tamafuri

24

Genkyo is Lililandra's aid/caregiver. He was hired by Mr. Aishou to make sure that Lili was well cared for while at school or when he was out on business. He is tall with platinum hair and a very pale complexion despite his exposure to the sun. Not only does he stand out because of his age in Lili's classes but no one, not even Lili has seen his eyes…

//…// thoughts

"…"spoken

Disclaimer: Lililandra Aishou and Genkyo Tamafuri copyright of SapphireBeta. The rest is owned by someone who gets money for it.

Prologue

_"Chase that which cannot be attained_

_Only dreamnt of from afar_

_Light and Hope fall far short_

_By the powers that be_

_Open the path engraved by Sanctity!"_

-Lillilandra

//I wonder what she dreams of.// Genkyo sat beside the bed of the child he was hired to care for. //Is it her past? Her wishes and desires? The future? Me? Now who's dreaming?//

It was around lunch time Saturday and he had just made her lunch, grilled chicken with veggies and rice and a dash of soy sauce. He knew she missed the dishes that her mother made for her in America, baked chicken, stews of beef and potatoes, apple pie, and most of all lime Jello with whipped cream. 

She'd grown accustom to Japanese life in the past 7 months but was delighted to know that Gen spoke fluent English. She called him Gen-chan and he called her Liliko. She liked that especially since when school started her teachers and classmates found Lililandra quite hard to pronounce. It always came out Rli-Rli-Rlan-Da-Rla ,Rli-Rli-Rlan-De-Rla, or Rli-Rli-Rlan-Du-Rla.

"Konnichi wa Liliko. Sleep well?"

"Aa…demo, I had a dream." Her tiny voice squeaked. Genkyo drew in a breath.

"What kind?"

"The only kind I ever remember. I was inside this temple and surrounded by a white light. I saw you only…not with sunglasses. Your eyes aren't normal are they?"

Gen tensed. //Do you know? Can you sense it lil' one? That I am not as I appear?// He smiled at her and she beamed back.

"Onegai…Gen-chan…what color are your eyes?" she insisted.

"My eyes… are the color of sunset."

"Crimson…" she touched his face. "What are you?"

"I do not know." He sighed. "Why so interested?"

"The 'you' in my dream was a man w/ white hair and crimson eyes."

Genkyo had often wondered about his existence. //Why do I exist? Is being Liliko's caregiver punishment for past life sins? Desiring what is forbidden?// In his apartment was a sketchbook, several in fact, filled with pictures of the 11 year old girl from America. Mr. Aishou could ever see it, his employer'd think he was some sort of pervert. Nothing indecent, drawings of her smile, her doing ikebana, and even the ones he'd done of her in peaceful repose. Why was he so obsessed with the earthen skined angel?

Yes obsessed. She was what he thought of, dreamed of… god it was insanity!!! How could a child unable to be left alone for fear of her health captivate a man in his 20's? He held her when she was sad and lonely from her dreams that were never happy at all. Stayed by her side when the other children ignored her…

**_"MINE!!!!"_** screamed Miyako and Daisuke. They fought over the last cracker. 

The two of them fought until they watched it fall into Ken's lap…

"Ulp!" Ken squeaked. " Guys… NO! Don't look at me like that!"

GLOMP! Two sugar crazed bodies lept onto Kindness still vying for the cookie.

"…uh…" Ken moaned as Daisuke's groping hands touched him. Everyone, including Iori who was across the room stopped to see Ken blushing.

"I've never heard that sound before Ken…" Leafmon commented.

"Dude… are you like horny or sumpthin'?" Daisuke inquired.

"Get… off…me…" he groaned slightly annoyed.

"Or get…you…off…" Taichi glanced a Yamato who was the only elder digidestined on the room. Also the only one who understood.

"ARGH!" Ken foisted his teammates off of him. "You two have major hormone problems!!!" he yelled at Taichi.

"Uh, yeah. Anyways guys, we're dealing with two enemies here. Both dead set on destroying the digiworld. Arukinimon and the one controlling her." Iori cleared his throat. "If we don't stop them we're all toast."

"But how Iori? Even when we Jorgess… he kicks our tails." Gatomon sighed.

"Koushiro sent me an email last night. It's a legend that talks about a great evil…a new ally…a new crest…pretty standard prophecy stuff. But the 'ally' is supposed to be someone we were familiar with. The crest is Sanctity."

"Hey! It's that American girl. Where's your bodyguard?" laughed a girl in Lillilandra's class. Her name was Pinku, yeah the color.

"What have I ever done to you Pinku? Why do you make fun of me like that?"

"Because baka, you're so damn prissy all the time. You'll never make friends if you stay stuck up. Besides, that guy you're always hanging on is wayyy too old for you."

Such cruel words. Lili wasn't prissy at all! She did keep to herself because of the first days when she did talk and a few laughed because of her voice or her Japanese. She hated being so dependant on Genkyo. Even though it was his job, she felt she was robbing him of his life to carry on her miserable existence.

She hated herself, having no real self confidence or true courage, she'd almost cried when Pinku spoke. She did care for Genkyo but…to her, he was an angel and she was his shackle.

//Oh, auntie Sandra, I am your namesake but do not possess your strength.//

//Be patient lil' one, you have yet to know your true power. I will guard you even beyond the time the path becomes clear. You are forever engraved upon my undeserving heart…Holy One…// Genkyo smiled at the small child on the verge of tears.

_Konnichi wa_ -good afternoon

_AA -_yeah, yes

_Demo – _but

TBC

Whatcha think? Tell me dammit! Also, I have another story on the Gundam page "Sapphire Wings: Take Off into the Surreal" read it!


End file.
